Lunga vita a la Duchessa
by Corbenik
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a series of mysterious disappearances. Rated T because I'm sure there will be language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Here's another little fic to pass the time until next tuesday. So, I hope you like it. I've been slacking off at school and now I have to make up for it, so the updates will take longer, but I'll try to keep them regular. Please read and review.

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own any of the characters or situations of the TV show Supernatural. The situations surrounding a particular historical character that will come up later are made up and very poorly documented.

With that said, on to the story.

* * *

"So? Found anything?" Dean asked from the bathroom, his words barely understandable as he brushed his teeth. He spat into the sink and turned to his brother.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Came Sam's reply. He was sitting crossed legged on the bed farthest from the bathroom, reading the local newspapers in his laptop for anything out of the ordinary. An article had caught his attention and he was reading it carefully.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom and sat on his own bed. "Man found mysteriously murdered inside his closed apartment, no signs of broken entry." Dean said. "Local dogs eaten by weird creature, the police has no clues." He continued, making an 'Extra, extra' paper boy voice. "Is it or not supernatural?" Dean asked with his own voice.

"I don't know." Sam replied annoyed as he finished reading the article. He looked up in time to see his brother rolling his eyes and explained. "People have been disappearing in Philadelphia."

"Yeah..." Dean interrupted, trailing off like he was asking 'what's weird about that'. Sam glared at him, making a 'I wasn't done' face, and Dean made a gesture with his hands to go on. "What's supernatural about that?" He asked when Sam didn't continue.

"I don't know, it's just a hunch." Sam said finally. Dean raised an eyebrow. "It's the people that is disappearing, " He continued. " they are all young people, ranging from 15 to 25, they were all last seen in parks around the city." Sam said, sighing and leaning back on the headrest of the bed.

"So? You think they are being picked?" Dean gave the idea some thought. "Well, many rituals require the sacrifice of young people, youth represents life. How many have there been?" Dean asked. Sam opened his eyes without sitting up.

"Twelve." He replied.

"Twelve!" Dean repeated the word, surprised. He was expecting something more in the vicinity of three or four. "Well, that sounds more like a serial killer or a kidnapper." He said. "Unless it was some seriously dark, evil, 'Bring Back Our Master' and end the world sort of ritual." He finished. Sam nodded.

"I know, it's too many." Sam said, rubbing his temples as he looked at the article again.

"What makes you think this could be our kind of job?" Dean asked, watching his brother so stressed out about it. "The Shining tellin' you anything?" Dean asked, holding out his hand and wiggling his index finger like the kid in the movie did.

"No." Sam growled, giving his brother a menacing glare. "It's just that this sounds familiar." He continued. "Now that I think about it." He paused for a moment. "I've been seeing news like this for a couple of months now. Young people disappear in a city for a period of time, no one never hears anything about them again, and as suddenly as they started they stop, then they start somewhere else." Sam's eyes widened, he seemed to remember something. Dean looked at him in confusion as his brother typed quickly on his laptop. The change in the glow reflected on Sam's face told Dean that his brother had opened a new page. Sam read for a few seconds, he suddenly looked up to him and turned the laptop so he could read.

"See?." Sam asked. Pointing at the computer, a page titled 'Unresolved Police Cases' shown on the screen. "23 on the last city, 25 on the one before that, all young people, all were last seen in a park." Sam said. Dean nodded as he read.

"The first disappearances go back 60 years." Dean said quietly, mostly talking to himself. He finished reading and looked up at Sam. "That's one old serial killer." He added.

"You think this is worth looking into?" Sam asked. Dean sat back down on his bed and rubbed his chin. He looked up and put his hands behind his head. He sighed and looked back down, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted after another ten seconds of his brother's mussing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just messing with you." Dean smiled. "Man, you're so easy." Sam huffed, shaking his head side to side.

Dean stood up suddenly. "Well, pack your bags. Seems we're going to Philadelphia." He said as he stuffed clothes into a bag. Sam did the same and fifteen minutes later they had checked out of the motel they were in and were driving out into the highway.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Please review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving to Philadelphia, the first thing the brothers did was find some place to eat. They had left the little motel in Lexington, Kentucky and had been on the road for close to 12 hours, and except for the few gas stations they stopped at to fill the tank and stretch their legs, they had not stopped.

It was about 10 pm, so Sam suggested stopping at a diner, getting some take out and finding a motel. His brother agreed, and pulled the car over at a little diner a few minutes later.

The small diner had a large counter and a couple tables next to the windows, it was probably just a passing place for truckers going through the city. No one was there so Dean approached the counter, leaning over it, and called into the kitchen.

A fat man came out, his apron shinny with grease. Actually, the whole man was shinny with it. He gave them a distrusting look, and Dean hurried to make their order. The man walked back into the kitchen without another word, Dean turned to his brother with a questioning look and Sam simply shrugged and sat down. Dean sat too, and noticed a copy of the paper they had read on the Internet sitting next to the register, the first page talking about the people disappearing. A few minutes later the big man returned with their orders, Sam began to reach for his wallet, but stopped when Dean called him.

"Hey, Sammy. I left my wallet in the car, can you go get it?" Dean asked casually, while patting his pockets pretending to look for the wallet he didn't have. Sam took the hint and, with a 'be right back', left the diner.

The diner's owner mumbled something as Sam left, Dean turned to him and smiled briefly. The man was not pleased with having to wait, and Dean imagined he had been about to close when they came in. He sat down in front of the register and pretended to notice the paper for the first time. He took it and looked up to the man.

"You think they'll catch him?" Dean asked. The man turned to see him with a raised eyebrow and Dean pointed to the first page of the paper.

"Catch who?" The man's deep voice questioned.

"Well, whoever is taking this people." Dean clarified. The man scoffed and talked again.

"No one is taking those people. I bet the brats just ran away from home and their parents called the police." He added. Dean frowned, pretended to read some more and talked again.

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked.

"Because the police found nothing at the places they supposedly disappeared." The greasy man added. "I heard a woman talking on her cellphone here earlier." He explained. "She was a reporter, seemed to be talking with a cop or someone arrangning to meet for the details of the story." The man looked with impatience out through the windows to the car parked in the front, where Sam pretended to search the back seat for the missing wallet.

"And?" Dean asked, getting the man's attention back.

"And she was asking if the police had any leads. She listened to the phone for a moment and said 'Nothing? Not even a print? They can't find nothing.' " The man paused and added. "And she's right. No one can be jumped or kidnapped and not leave any kind of evidence. Some were adult guys, 24, 25. You can't just walk to someone in a park and attack them or drug them and then drag their bodies to a car without anyone seeing something." Sam came back in at that moment. Dean took the bill that Sam offered him, payed for their food and thanked the man before leaving. All he received as an answer was a grunt. The owner walked after them as they approached the exit and closed behind them. They got into the car and went to find a motel.

* * *

Dean lay flipping through the channels of the little TV sitting in front of the twin beds in their motel room. Sam sat on the other bed, his back leaning against the wall, with the computer on his lap, making a list of the missing persons. 

"Boring. Seen it. Boring. Boring. Seen it." Dean said in a monotone voice. "Hey, porn!" He announced, his voice lighting up.

Sam looked up quickly from the computer to the TV and was greeted with a cooking program. He turned to his brother as Dean laughed out loud. "Kidding." Dean grinned. "It's been a while, Sammy?" He asked, still laughing.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his laptop. "OK, up until today's news there were twelve missing persons. They are all aged somewhere between 15 and 25. All of them disappeared, or at least were seen last, in a park. The disappearances are usually 2 to 3 days apart. Some happened at night, others at noon in plain sight. And the friendly chef at the diner told you the police found no evidence to suggest they fought or where dragged somewhere." Sam stopped to take a breath and continued. "Well, he's right, there are very few things that can take someone without leaving any evidence. So either we are dealing with a ghost, or they left on their own will. Although its too much of a coincidence that this happens to so many people with such a constant frequency." He turned to Dean, who now had a serious face as he thought of the facts.

"Any idea of what we're dealing with here?" Asked Sam. Dean sighed and turned to look back at him.

"No." He said. "There are too many possibilities. But it's still too early to know." He considered something for a moment. "We should take it one step at a time." Dean continued. "Let's investigate the first missing person and go from there. Who was it?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam turned to the computer and answered. "A... Robert Mayer, 21." He looked up at his brother.

"OK. Tomorrow we'll pay the Mayers a little visit. I'll drop you there and go to the police station to see what I can find, we can't trust a chef's word that the police didn't find anything." Dean said. Sam nodded and closed the laptop. Dean turned the lights off.

Sam knew he should try and get some sleep, he suspected they had a long day ahead of them. He preferred little towns to large cities when it came to the investigative part of a job. At least in little towns, everyone knew everything that happened in the town, and they were more willing to talk. Sam yawned and closed his eyes.

_A woman sat on the floor of a large room, next to a giant antique bed. She wore a white nightgown, her blond hair pooled over her shoulders. She was weeping silently. Sam took a step closer, from the corner of the room from where he witnessed the scene. The woman had her back to him. He approached her slowly, trying not to scare her. He looked over her shoulder, noticing her hunched form shaking slightly as he got closer. She held a baby in her arms. The baby didn't move or make a sound, his lips were blue. She was sobbing quietly. She turned slowly to look at Sam. Her green, almost gray eyes, red and puffy. She stared at him for a moment and suddenly let out a loud scream. A cry of pure sorrow that shook Sam. The scream grew in intensity until Sam couldn't take it anymore. He covered his ears and screamed too._

"Sam!" Sam bolted up to a sitting position in his bed. Dean was staring down at him, fully dressed. "Are you OK? You were screaming." Sam nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"What was _that_ all about?" Dean asked, stepping back from his brother and sitting in his own bed.

Sam took a few shaky breaths to calm himself down. "I don't know." Sam said. Dean gave him a worried look.

"Vision?" He asked. Sam made a negative motion with his head.

"This was different. We're not supposed to stop it." He said, replaying the scene in his head. Dean raised his eyebrows, a questioning look on his face. "It already happened." Sam answered his brother's unasked question.

"Well, then lets not worry about it." Dean said, getting up. "It's 9 am, get dressed and lets get started."

Sam's eyes followed his brother as he got out the door. He got up and began getting dressed. A couple of minutes later he looked around the room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I said I'd take longer to post because I was busy with school and had to catch up, but I couldn't control myself. Education is overrated anyway XD. Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll come pick you up in about two hours." Dean leaned towards the passenger window from the driver's seat. Sam had his elbows resting on the window's frame and his head inside the car. "If I'm not here yet when you come out walk a little down the street so they won't think you're some kind of freaky psycho stalker." Dean finished. Sam snorted.

"Man, give me a little credit." He complained. Dean didn't comment on his brother's response.

"I'll try to be back in one and a half hours." Dean said, Sam nodded in agreement and stepped back from the car, hitting the roof with his flat hand and smirking as his brother drove away. Dean hated it when he did that.

Sam turned to take a good look at the house. The Mayer family lived in a nice neighborhood, typical picket fences, people walking their dogs or jogging around in the morning. Sam thought this place was _too_ normal, even for him. A couple blocks away was the park where Robert Mayer was last seen. From what little he had learned from the paper articles, Robert Mayer, the first person to go missing, liked sports, and would run in that park at least twice a week. Maybe whoever had taken him had been spying on him for a while, learning his routine. Maybe his family had seen something suspicious.

Sam walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. He heard some movement inside the house and then steps approaching the door. He hoped it was Mrs. Mayer. He didn't really like it when Dean pointed it out, but he had an aura around him that made older women want to mother him. It had been very useful in the past when making an investigation.

The door opened slightly and a man peeked out, Sam cursed inwardly as the man gave him a distrusting look.

"Can I help you?" The man asked politely although he didn't seem to appreciate visitors.

"Y-Yeah." Sam stammered purposefully. He had decided he'd be a clumsy assistant at the Philadelphia District Attorney's Office. "Hi, my name is Sam Miller, I come from the District Attorney's Office." The man eyed him up and down, like he was considering whether to believe him or not.

"Are you Mr. Mayer?" Sam asked as innocently as he could.

"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you?" Mr. Mayer asked, though he still didn't open the door completely.

"I'm sorry to bother you. You'll see, I began working just yesterday as an assistant to the person in charge of your case. There was a little problem with your case files." Sam said, and that apparently got the man's attention. He stepped from behind the door, and invited him in. Sam thanked him and stepped inside.

The man led him to a large, cluttered living room. There was not a single spot on the wall that wasn't covered with pictures of his son at some sports event. Trophies of every size, color and shape covered every surface of the furniture. Sam guessed that Robert was an only child. Either that, or his siblings seriously resented him.

Mr. Mayer motioned for him to sit down and, before sitting himself, he seemed to think of something.

"Excuse me, can I see some ID?" The man asked.

"Yes, of course." Sam answered and searched the inner pockets of his jacket. He found what he was looking for and showed the man a little plastic card with his name, picture and the Attorney's Office seal. Mr. Mayer looked at it for a few seconds, and Sam was afraid he had noticed it was fake.

In spite of Dean's endless assortment of fake IDs and police badges from every possible state, they couldn't find anything to make him a District Attorney's assistant. They had to make up a credential and Sam had copied the certifying seal from the city's official government page. Sam tried to look as casual as possible while Mr. Mayer eyed his card. After what seemed like ages, he nodded and sat down. Sam kept himself from letting go a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Mayer started. "Ever since my son disappeared, we've been getting reporters come and interrogate us. Some pretend to be cops." The man sighed.

"I understand Mr. Mayer, it's OK." Sam replied. He felt somewhat ashamed to be doing the same thing, but he had a good reason, and if this man's son was still alive, he would find him. "You can't be too careful.". Sam added. Mr. Mayer nodded and leaned back on his armchair.

"So, what was this problem you mentioned." He asked. Sam took out a folder from inside his jacket and took out some official looking papers.

"Well, I told you I started working at the office yesterday. My first assignment was to review some case files, one of them, the one concerning your son's disappearance." Sam said. "The problem is the guy before me made a mess of the case files. There are many misplaced important papers, in your case, it's your declaration to the police." Sam paused, but hurried to continue at seeing Mr. Mayer's face after hearing such news. "Now, don't worry, I'll find it. It's in the office. I just thought you would rather make a new declaration and I'll put it on the case file so the investigation can continue, and when we find the previous one, we'll just replace it with that one." Sam watched Mr. Mayer's face to see if he bought it. The man seemed upset for a moment, but after a few seconds he sighed and nodded.

"That's very kind of you. I trust the person who had your job was fired?" Mr. Mayer asked.

"Oh, believe me, he was fired. And there's a warning of his incompetence issued to every law office from here to Nicaragua." Sam said smiling, and Mr. Mayer chuckled slightly.

"OK." The man started. "So, what do you need to know?". He asked.

"Well, just what you told the police when they first came. Tell me about the day he disappeared." Sam said, leaning into the coffee table to write down everything Mr. Mayer said.

"Well, the 16th of last month, Robbie went out after dinner to run in the park, just like he did every Tuesday." Mr. Mayer sighed, looking somewhere behind Sam, over his shoulder. Sam didn't turn, he was sure he was looking at a picture of his son. The man noticed Sam staring at him and continued. "He usually came back an hour later, but it had been 3 hours and he didn't return. I went looking for him. I wasn't so worried, it's a large park, and he had been working extra hard lately. He got an athleticism scholarship at the PIT you know?" The man asked smiling, pride evident in his face.

Sam smiled back at him, and Mr. Mayer continued. "I got to the park and drove around it once, but I didn't see him. I parked on the street and walked around for a few minutes. I saw a couple of kids sitting in a bench and asked them if they had seen him. They said they had, they saw him run two laps around the park, but they lost sight of him when he ran away for the third lap and didn't see him again." Mr. Mayer looked down and sighed. Sam was suddenly thankful it had been Mr. Mayer and not his wife who answered the door. It made him very uncomfortable if people cried when he was questioning them.

"Did you or your wife noticed anything suspicious right before your son's disappearing?" Sam asked. Mr. Mayer gave him a confused look and Sam explained. "Like someone watching your home with insistence. A car parked for several days in front of the street, anything like that?" Mr. Mayer shook his head. Sam sighed and spoke again.

"I'm sorry to have to ask Mr. Mayer." Sam said with an apologetic look. "But is it possible your son could have just run away?." Sam asked and Mr. Mayer shook his head side to side, like he was tired of hearing the same question.

"No way. Robbie was a happy kid. He had many friends, we knew most of them, and he had just gotten his scholarship." The man paused for a moment, looking down before going on. "He is the best son a father could ask for." He said. "Didn't drink, didn't smoke, he did good in school, he exercised." He stopped, and Sam decided he had enough information. After refining the details and asking Mr. Mayer to sign the paper with his 'declaration' to keep up appearances, Sam thanked him and left.

He still had half an hour before Dean came to pick him up, so he decided to walk to the park and see what he could find.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, this was boring, but it will begin getting more interesting in the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you think so far.  



	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in front of a desk. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes while the head of the police department talked on the phone. He was getting impatient, but he waited for the man to finish without saying anything. The man finally hung up and acknowledged him for the first time.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The man asked. A plaque sitting on the desk read 'Commissioner Edward O'Keefe '.

"Hello, I'm Dean Radcliff. I'm writing an article on the missing people case." Dean said. "I was wondering if you could fill me in on the details."

The commissioner gave him an amused look and spoke. "I'm afraid someone already beat you to the story, boy. At least a dozen papers to be precise." He said. He looked at his watch and stood up, Dean looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry son, but I have a meeting in ten minutes. Talk to my secretary and she will make you an appointment for another time." Without waiting for an answer, the man led Dean out of the office and left. Dean scoffed, watching the commissioner walk away. He turned to see the man's secretary talking to a female officer. The secretary was a young girl in glasses, with that hot librarian look. The officer gave him a playful look and continued her conversation. Dean smirked, turned on the charm and approached the secretary's desk.

"Hello ladies." He said flashing them his biggest smile. They smiled back, waiting for him to continue. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I had an interview with the commissioner, but it seems he had an unexpected meeting." Dean said. The man's secretary looked down, shaking her head, ashamed at her boss's manners.

"Yes, did he tell you to reschedule?" She asked, flipping through a large agenda. Dean saw the giant book and spoke again.

"Actually, I just had a couple of things I wanted to ask him, but he didn't give me the chance." Dean pouted at her. "I was wondering if you could answer a couple of quick questions for me so I didn't have to wait. I know he is a busy man." Dean pleaded. The woman turned to her officer friend, who shrugged her shoulders and winked at her before leaving. The secretary blushed and looked down, took a moment to regain her composure and looked back up at Dean.

"Well, it depends on the questions, I just know what little he tells me and I can't reveal any classified information." She warned. Dean nodded and took out a little notebook and pen from his jacket. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

Dean cleared his throat and pretended to read from the notebook. "Does the police have any leads to who might be doing this?" He asked the woman.

"No. He already told the media this, there was no evidence at any of the places where the kids disappeared." She told him.

"You mean nothing useful or nothing at all?" He leaned a little forward, with a conspiracy look in his face. The woman leaned closer involuntarily, whispering like she was about to tell him a big secret. Dean smirked in his mind.

"I mean nothing at all, not a footprint, not a sign that they were dragged, not a little piece of clothing hooked in a bush, nothing." She paused, Dean was about to ask more, but the woman continued on her own. "Actually, if it wasn't for the fact that there are so many missing cases with the same pattern, the police wouldn't even look into this. It looks like those kids just ran away."

"Really?" Dean asked. He thought for a moment, thinking what more he could ask, that was actually all he had wanted to know and it had been too easy. "Did the police find anything linking the missing kids other than their age and the fact they were last seen in parks?" He asked her.

The woman shifted like she wasn't sure she should say anything. Dean tried his best for a puppy eyed face.

"Last question, I swear." He said. "And no one will know you told me. Please?" He pleaded. The woman looked around to make sure no one was listening and again leaned forward and whispered in a conspiratorial manner.

"Well, there was actually something else they all had in common." She smiled and paused, like she was adding dramatic tension. "They were all very healthy people. Everyone young, they either worked out, or played some sport." Dean raised his eyebrows at that. That was useful, at least to him. It could shorten the list of possible monsters which could have taken those people.

"Thank you very much." He straightened up. "You were so helpful." He said. "Now, there's only one more thing I need to know." He added.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I have your phone number?" He smiled, and she giggled.

* * *

Dean drove back to he Mayer's house. Like he expected, Sam wasn't outside so he drove slowly down the street. He passed in front of the park and spotted his brother sitting in a bench under a tree, he honked the horn at him to get his attention, but Sam didn't turn. Dean noticed he had his head down, holding it with his hands. 

"Shit!" Dean muttered as he quickly got off the car and ran to his brother's side.

_A blond woman stood in the balcony of an old castle. She wore a wedding dress and, standing next to her, was a man. A powerful looking man. She smiled and waved at the crowd that cheered in a foreign language from the large town's square beneath them. She raised her green-gray eyes to look directly at Sam's._

"Sammy!" Sam opened his eyes to find his brother crouching in front of him shaking his shoulder lightly. "You with me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered slowly, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Another vision?"

"Yeah, but different. Like this morning. It's something that already happened." He said, Dean gave him a worried look.

"What are they about?" Dean asked his brother, trying to make some sense about it. He hated this 'Shining' thing more and more every time. First his brother would have the visions in his dreams, then he would have them awake, now he was having visions of the past. He didn't want to guess what was next.

"A woman." Sam started and Dean lifted one eyebrow and gave him an amused look. Sam noticed and snorted. "Not like that, man. A blond woman, with this dark green eyes. She lives, or lived, on another country." He said.

"And why do you think you are having visions about her?" Dean asked him. "You say the things you see already happened." He continued. "Are we supposed to help her?"

"I don't know." Sam answered, closing his eyes, trying to remember something from the visions that could help him make sense of them. He rubbed his temples and spoke again. "They could be nothing. We should focus on our current job and we'll figure this out when we are done."

Dean gave him an evaluating look, wondering if his brother would be fine until they were done with this case. Sam looked back at him with impatience. "OK." Dean finally said. "But if we are hunting this thing, whatever it is, and you keep having your erotic visions of that woman you're staying in the motel." He said in a tone that left no room for protest. Sam rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine." He said, before starting for the car. Dean followed close behind.

* * *

"OK. So, what's the plan, college boy?." Dean asked. Sam was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "How are we gonna keep this disappearances from going on?." Dean continued. 

"I don't know." Sam said. "We have nothing to work with. The police found no evidence, no one saw anything strange in the parks, the family of the first guy didn't notice anyone watching them." Sam trailed of. "And I'm willing to bet that the families of the rest of the missing people didn't see anything either." Sam sighed. "You know what this means, right?" Sam said more than asked.

"Yeah." Dean responded. "We are going to have to patrol some parks until someone is taken again." He said with resignation. He didn't like the idea of just waiting for someone else to be taken, but he didn't think they had much choice. He just hoped they could stop it this time.

"Almost half of the missing people disappeared in Fairmount Park." Sam said as a suggestion.

"Great." Dean snorted. "Just the fucking biggest park in the city." He said, stopping his pacing around the room and flopping face down on his bed.

"Last time, a girl went missing at a park on the other side of the city." Sam said, the comment seemed pointless to Dean. "It happened 3 days ago, so tomorrow and the day after are the most likely days for it to happen again." Sam explained. Dean grunted something that was muffled by the mattress.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"I said..." Dean answered, lifting his face from the bed. "We'll go check it out tomorrow morning. So get some sleep, people start running as early as 5 am." He paused at that thought for a moment. "Damn athletes." He finished before letting his head fall back down on the bed.

Sam stared at him for a moment, he then turned of the lights and turned to try and get some sleep. He hoped for a blissful, free of dreams, night.

* * *

Author's Note: Someone pointed to me that public schools in the US don't attend classes in July. Can someone tell me when classes usually start and end?. PS. hehehe you thought Sam would be taken like the rest of the people. To be honest that didn't even occur to me, I guess I'm not that predictable >:)  



	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean got to the park around 6 am, and sure enough, there were people jogging around already. The place was huge, no scratch that, gigantic. The brothers looked around, amazed. And a little annoyed. How were they supposed to stop anyone from disappearing if they didn't know who would be taken next, when and where?. They looked at each other at the same time and, reading each other's mind began walking.

The park was surrounded by a track almost 9 miles in length, even if they spread out to keep an eye on the joggers, there was no way they could patrol the whole place. Deciding they already had their fair share of close calls when they had separated to investigate something, they decided to just walk together around the track and look for anything suspicious.

Sam was actually enjoying himself. The park was a beautiful sight, the pure air refreshing, and he was content to just be walking around in his brother's company talking about absolutely nothing.

He wondered when was the last time Dean had taken a day off, though this wasn't really a day off, and just enjoyed himself. Not on some bar hustling money in a poker or pool game, just relaxing, enjoying the day and appreciating the world as the beautiful place it could be. Forgetting about monsters and demons. He wondered when would be the next time _he _got to enjoy a day like this.

The day went by slowly, at noon they ate some cart hot dogs and continued walking around the place.

People were fewer and fewer as the night approached, the joggers became scarce, the junk food carts left, the families having their Saturday morning stroll returned to their homes for dinner. Sam wasn't enjoying the walk so much anymore, his legs felt like pudding, they had been walking around the park for almost eleven hours. Soon they decided to sit down in the last, mildly crowded place, a large clearing surrounded by a few trees. There were some people still jogging, couples sitting around the park watching the sunset and some people walking their dogs.

They sat in a bench, talking about old childhood stories, interesting people they met while moving from town to town, silly stuff. They were still watching their surroundings carefully though, they didn't forget they were on a job, Dean had his gun tucked discreetly on the back of his jeans.

Another hour went by and, as awful as it may sound, they were getting disappointed that nothing happened. They didn't want anyone else to go missing, but they couldn't stop it if this thing, whatever it was, didn't show up. They had no idea of what it was and no way of looking for it.

Dean yawned, and Sam was about to suggest they came back the next day when something caught his eye.

A young boy, 15 maybe 16 years old, was playing with a couple of dogs. He ran around while the dogs chased him, threw a ball around which the dogs raced to catch, etc. The scene took place a couple hundred feet from where the brothers sat. They had been watching him, along with the couples and the joggers, for a while now.

What got Sam's attention, was that the boy stopped suddenly while running. The dogs were chasing him, but the second he stopped, they turned to growl at something behind him. The boy stood still, his head tilted slightly to the side, like he was trying really hard to hear something. Suddenly he turned around and began walking to the trees in the distance. The dogs ran around him, whining and barking, but he didn't even notice them. When the boy got to a certain distance from the trees, the dogs stopped following him, running in circles with desperation, but not getting any closer.

Dean was yawning again when Sam elbowed his side harshly before getting up.

"Hey! What's wrong with y..." Dean stopped mid sentence when he followed his brother's gaze to the boy walking towards the trees. He stood up quickly to follow Sam, who was already running after the kid. They were about a hundred feet from catching up to him when he passed between some trees and got to a large, black limousine parked in the shadows, the back door open, waiting for him.

The brothers watched helplessly as the boy got inside, the door closed and the limousine drove off. They missed it just by a second. As the car drove away, Dean stared intently at the license plate.

'_DZR1821 DZR1821 DZR1821 DZR1821 DZR1821 DZR1821._'Dean closed his eyes and repeated the plate over and over in his mind, whispering the words involuntarily.

"You got it?" Sam asked, looking at him with expectation, still panting heavily from dashing across the park.

"Yeah." Dean said, catching his breath himself. He looked up at his brother. "I got it." He stared down the way the limousine had escaped.

* * *

Sam drove around the park while his brother searched for something in a box he took from the glove compartment. They had run back to the car, the place where the limousine had been was a good two miles from the Impala. The black limo had been headed north, they had crossed the park and gotten their car, driving to the north themselves but on the opposite side of the park, hopping to run into the limo or spot it as it left the lanes surrounding the park and into the highway. But they weren't so lucky, there was no sign of the limo anywhere. 

They didn't think they'd find it either, it had taken them at least 5 minutes to get to the car and another 5 to drive around the park to the place they had seen it. It was now close to 8 pm and the park was dark and almost empty.

"Fuck!" Sam slammed his hand into the steering wheel, winning a glare from his brother. "Fuck!. We almost had it." He yelled. His frustration growing with every second they searched for the limousine.

"Calm down, Sam." Dean said without looking up from the box, retrieving a shiny, metallic object from it with a victorious smile. "Ha!. I knew this was here somewhere."

Sam turned to his brother to see what all the fuss was about. Dean held a police badge in his left hand and was looking for his cell phone with his right. He finally found it and dialed a number. Sam switched from searching the roads around them to looking at his brother several times.

Deciding the limo was long gone, he pulled over to the side of the narrow road surrounding the park. He turned to his brother and was about to ask him what he was doing, but Dean started talking before he could say anything.

"Yeah?. Hello, this is Officer Irvine, Philadelphia Police 77th district 48th precinct, badge number 35481. I need the owner for a black limousine with plates DZR1821" Sam stared with disbelief at his brother. "D – Z – R – 1 – 8 – 2 – 1" Dean repeated slowly after a few seconds.

"OK. Thank you very much." Dean said two minutes later, hung up the phone and turned to his stunned brother with a satisfied smirk.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Do what?" Dean asked nonchalantly, blowing on his nails and rubbing them on his shirt, still smiling.

"Dean!." Sam shouted, impatience in his voice.

"OK, OK." Dean held his hands up in a peace gesture. " I took it from that jerk commissioner's desk when he stood to get me out of his office, I thought it might be useful." He said.

"You stole a police badge from the Philadelphia Police Headquarters." Sam stated, shaking his head side to side.

"We'll, the man was being rude and I thought if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know I'd call later pretending to be a cop and get the information. And he should know better that to leave stuff like this lying around on his desk." Dean explained defensively. "Aren't you glad I stole it?" He asked.

Sam sighed and started the car. "Yes, I'm glad you did." Dean noticed the tension in his grip of the wheel. "Hey, Sammy. It wasn't your fault we didn't make it in time to save the kid." He said. "Even those freakily long legs of yours can only run so fast." Dean tried to joke, but Sam wasn't amused.

"We'll find him. Now we have a lead." Dean added and Sam looked at him.

"Oh, right. What did officer Irvine find out?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean grinned and put the badge back into the glove compartment. "The nice lady on the phone told Officer Irvine that the limousine is registered to a Victor Weidman." Dean said.

"OK. Then Mr. Weidman will be having some company." Sam said driving off.

"You know." Dean started after several silent minutes. They had stopped by the motel to get a phone book. "This could be just some psycho killer or something." Dean said without looking up, flipping through the book. "Many people wont get into a car with a stranger, unless it is a limo." He said.

Sam snorted, not taking his eyes off the road. "You didn't see it happen." Sam paused for a moment, sorting his thoughts. "Something was calling this kid." He said.

"Yeah, money." Dean scoffed. Sam glared at him and turned his eyes back to the streets.

"No." He said with annoyance. "He hadn't even seen the limo when he got this weird look on his face, like he was listening for something. I don't think he even saw the car until he was past the trees." Sam's eyes were distant, he was thinking of something. "That's why the police didn't find anything. Technically, these kids did leave on their own. But something made them get in that car." Sam finished.

"So we have a monster with hypnotic powers?" Dean asked, considering the idea.

"Something like that." Sam said. "I guess we'll find out when we get to Weidman's." Sam turned to Dean as he ran his finger down a page. Dean stopped suddenly.

"You got an address yet?" Sam asked, glancing sideways to the phone book trying to read.

"You bet your ass I do." Dean said closing the book and throwing it on the back seat. "Now, pull over, I'm driving." He said, getting a questioning look from his brother.

"You thought I'd let your attack on my baby go just like that?" Dean asked, referring to Sam's little outburst right after missing the limousine. "Pull over." He said again. Sam rolled his eyes but he complied.

* * *

Dean drove across the city, making several sure turns. Sam wondered if Dean had been here before, while he was in college. 

The neighborhood they were now in was all mansions and flashy cars. Dean slowed down in front of a huge black gate, squinting to try and see the number above the intercom. He stopped the car and turned to Sam.

"This is it." He said, getting out. Sam followed him to the gate and both brothers looked inside through the gate's bars.

"So, what now?" Asked Sam, and Dean turned to look at him. There were several cars parked in front of the mansion, around a large fountain where the road leading to the house from the gate made a circle and lead back out. There was no sign of the black limousine. Dean followed Sam's eyes to a security camera sitting on one of the columns supporting the gate. He looked to the column on the other side of the gate to find a matching one. He looked to the mansion on the distance and could make out some security guards walking with dogs around it. He cursed under his breath.

"I didn't really think that far ahead." He said to his brother, grinning. "I thought we would just barge in and make him tell us what he did to those kids, I didn't think he lived in freakin Fort Knox." Sam let out a little laugh of defeat, he looked towards the house once again and finally let his shoulders drop and turned to get back to the car. They needed a plan.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a little more exciting right? They'll find out what is taking the people in the next chapter, I'll try to post soon. 

Please review and let me now if you liked this.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people, I'm back :D. You wouldn't believe the week I had, I'm losing my mind from sleep deprivation. But to even things out, I have a long weekend because next Tuesday is a national holliday and there's no school, so I think you'll see at least another chapter before then. OK, I said the guys would find what was taking the missing people on this chapter, but it grew too long and I decided to keep that for the next one, so you'll have to be patient. So, on to the story. Please read and review.

* * *

In a very unusual scene, Dean sat on his bed on the cheap motel room, the computer set aside but still on, showing what seemed like blueprints. Around him, tossed all over the mattress were paper sheets with sketches of some sort. Sam walked calmly around the room flipping through the paper. It had been almost twenty hours since the kid in the park had disappeared.

Dean gave his brother a noticeable glare that Sam decided to ignore. It annoyed Dean that given his brother had been the one flipping over failing to save the boy, he was now reading the stupid paper instead of helping him make a plan to go save him. Dean sighed and went back to his master plan.

Sam was startled from whatever it was he was reading when Dean suddenly jumped to stand up on the bed, holding a notebook and looking intently at it.

"I've got it" He shouted excited. "I have a plan to get in the house." He looked up at Sam, who looked back at him with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Dude, Mission Impossible has nothing on this. Listen." Dean sat back down, and Sam approached the bed to look at the great plan Dean had scribbled in the notebook. Sam smiled at looking at the shaky drawings on the paper piece, an irregular map of the house, surrounded by several lines and a few notes around . Dean couldn't draw if his life depended on it.

"We wait until there's no one on the house, cut down the power and the phone lines. That should give us a few minutes before the people from the alarm company go check it out. We get in and you hide inside the house. When the alarms guys come, I'll run out and they'll chase after me. That will give you enough time to look around for that kid and any of the other missing people..." The master plan went on for a couple of minutes and when Sam began thinking his brother would pass out, he stopped to breathe. Dean looked up to see his brother giving him an amused look.

"What? You've got a better plan?" Dean asked, not getting what was so funny.

"Actually I think I do." Sam said. "We get invited in." Dean raised his eyebrows, wondering if all the lack of sleep had finally taken its toll on his brother's head. Sam straightened out the paper he was holding and turned it so his brother could see it.

Dean took the paper, open at the society pages. 'The Philadelphia Museum of Art new wing's inauguration.' Dean skimmed through the article wishing Sam would just get to the point, and finally got to what he suspected Sam meant. Sure enough, Mr. Victor Weidman was one of the sponsors and would be present at the cutting of the ribbon.

Dean looked up from the paper and glared at his brother.

"You couldn't have mentioned this before I designed my stupid genius master plan?" Dean growled.

Sam stood up smirking and before getting inside the bathroom said. "You might want to iron your suit, we are crashing a fancy party." Dean threw the notebook at the closing bathroom door after making some threatening comment along the lines of 'better not use all the hot water'.

* * *

Dean looked around the giant room, all expensive chandeliers, columns, paintings that made no sense, people dressed like they were going to the Oscars. Sam elbowed his brother as Dean made a face of discomfort and tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying to relieve the itch the tie was causing him.

"Man, try to act natural or we'll get kicked out." Sam gritted in a low voice, leaning sideways towards his brother. He turned to see Dean grinning and noticed he had sounded like a mother telling her children to behave. He straightened up again, embarrassed, and looked away.

He looked back at the entrance, to see if the security guards were looking at them. The well dressed gorillas were too busy with the growing crowd that was forming in the outside of the building. He was grateful for that crowd.

It had been fairly easy getting in. Dean had picked a particularly unpleasant man who had walked up to the front of the line, acting like he owned the place and demanding to get in. The brothers approached the man, and with a discreet nudge with his shoulder while stepping on the man's shoe, Dean brought him down unceremoniously. The man grabbed for anything in his reach while falling and had brought down one of the security guards with him. Taking advantage of the confusion, Dean and Sam sneaked inside.

Standing next to a column of the large room, they waited for the whole inauguration speech and cutting of the ribbon and the stilled handshakes and smiling for the press to be over, finally following the crowd into the new wing of the museum.

Sam nudged his brother's shoulder with his own, making a gesture with his head. Dean followed his brother's eyes to the man they were looking for. Mr. Weidman stood surrounded by a group of friends and reporters, his gorgeous wife standing next to him, her hand resting on his folded arm. After a few minutes, the reporters went to take pictures of the place and Sam walked up to the group surrounding their prey.

Dean noticed Mrs. Weidman leaning to whisper something in her husband's ear. He leaned a little towards her, nodding but not turning to her, while still talking with an old man. She turned around and walked away from them. Just a few seconds later, Sam got to the men talking and Dean saw him say something and shake Weidman's hand. He looked right in his medium. Dean decided to try his luck, just in case Sam didn't get the invitation they needed, and followed Weidman's wife.

Mrs. Weidman stood in front of a modern art painting, a mess of swirling lines of different colors and some smudges. The gesture she made at the painting showing her lack of appreciation for it. Dean walked slowly and not attempting to be quiet so he wouldn't scare her. She turned her head to look at him, and turned back to the painting. He stood a couple steps next to her, looking at the picture too, but gazing sideways at her. The woman was beautiful, with blond hair picked up in some fancy salon style way that gave Dean the idea of something he would see in an old renaissance painting. She was almost as tall as he was, her very lean body framed by a long gray dress that made her green-gray eyes seem much darker. She couldn't be older than 35.

"I wish my mother had kept my childhood artwork." Dean said, turning slightly from the painting and gaining the woman's attention. "It could have been displayed right next to this one." Dean said smiling and the woman chuckled, now turning to face him.

"I don't think this should even be called artwork." She said with a very light foreign accent that Dean couldn't quite make out, she obviously tried to hide it. "I guess you feel the same way I do about this 'modern art', Mr. ..." She trailed of.

"Linton. Dean Linton." Dean answered, kicking himself inwardly at his lame James Bond like introduction.

"Aurora Weidman." She said with a flirtatious voice, extending her hand, which Dean took and kissed in the most noble like way he could manage.

"Its a pleasure." He said, and she forced a polite smile. Dean got the impression he was losing points with her, apparently she didn't like all this snobby crap.

"Are you our host's wife?" Dean asked in a much more casual way, turning on the charm. "I don't know why I get the impression you are not enjoying this party very much." He added, and she turned again to look at him.

"I guess I have been to one too many parties like this. They bore me." She said, waving her arm graciously in front of her to point at the whole place. Dean was trying to decide whether her accent was Spanish or Italian. "It seems you don't care for this parties either." She added. "May I ask what brings you here?" She asked him with genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Business." Dean said. "I own an interior's decoration company. There are always potential clients in this events." He continued.

"You don't say." She said, apparently surprised. "My husband and I just moved to a large house on the east side of the city. We are remodeling several rooms. Perhaps you could come see the house and show me some ideas." She explained.

"Really?" Dean acted surprised. Of course it was no coincidence, he already knew from the movers trucks he had seen parked outside the mansion when they had gone looking for the black limousine. "Then I guess I came to the right place." He said. "Here's my card." He said taking the single card he had inside his suit jacket. He had remembered to put it there so he would have to take out his ragged, old wallet to hand out a card.

The woman took the card, putting it inside the small purse she seemed to appear out of nowhere. She looked over her shoulder at her husband, and Dean looked at the group, wondering where Sam was.

"Well, Mr. Linton." She said. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll have someone call you to give you directions to our house. I trust you are free tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Yes, tomorrow works perfectly." He said. She extended her hand at him again, and this time he just shook it softly.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." She said and turned to get back to her husband.

Dean walked up a staircase and looked over the room, trying to find his brother. He was getting a little worried, but decided he was just being paranoid. They where in a public place, filled with snobs who talked in whispers, he would have heard something if Sam was taken by anything. He decided to get back to the car. On his way out he found Sam sitting outside the building. Sam stood up at seeing his brother.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked amused, noticing his brother's disheveled clothes.

"Weidman wasn't interested in bribing a government agent to buy the lake behind his house. When I insisted he said people like me was the reason he hated politicians and had his security guards kick me out." Sam scoffed. "For a serial killer he sure has some strong moral values." He added. "I guess we are back to plan A." He looked up to see his brother trying to conceal a smile forming on his face.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sam, glaring at Dean.

"The geek boy, all etiquette and protocols, got kicked out of the fancy party while his uneducated brother got invited to the Weidman mansion." Dean said smirking.

"You what?" Sam asked as he stood up, his eyes widening. "How did you do it?"

"Oh, because I'm a major snob, you know, I just talked about the stock market, the new Ferrari I just bought, the charities I'm donating to..."

"OK, don't tell me." Sam snapped and Dean laughed.

The brothers got to the car and drove quietly back to the motel. Dean was still gloating about being the one who got them into the mansion.

* * *

Sam flopped down on his bed and listened to his brother flipping through the channels on the TV for a few minutes before dozing off.

_A blond woman walked through a dark, frightening forest. Sam could feel her fast beating heart as if it was his own. She was scared, but she went on, looking for something. He felt something moving in the shadows. Whatever it was it didn't make a sound or do anything to make itself known, but he felt it anyway, its strong presence getting closer. The woman felt it too, her heart beating faster. Suddenly, something leaped out of the shadows. She didn't even get a chance to scream._

"Sam!" Sam opened his eyes, breathing in quick, uneven pants. Dean stood next to his bed. "Are you OK?" Sam looked around the room, noticing the sun light leaking through the cracks in the windows. It was morning already and he felt like he had only slept a few minutes.

"Yeah." He rasped, his voice still sleepy. He scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "What time is it?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his watch.

"9 o'clock I just got a call from Weidman wife's assistant. We have to be there in an hour." Dean answered. "Was it another past-not-vision again?" He asked, and Sam sighed. He thought he had successfully changed the subject.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat to get the last remains of sleep off his voice. "They make no sense. It's like they are parts of a movie showing in disorder, without a sequence." Sam sat up, and Dean looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure we shouldn't look into this?" Dean asked. "This not-visions are getting very persistent, maybe they mean something." He added, Sam looked up at him.

"We will when we get this job done. So the faster the better. Come on, we have 50 minutes to be at Weidman's" Sam said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Dean shook his head with preoccupation for a second, but his eyes suddenly widened as he realized his brother had won the bathroom again. He dashed to the bathroom and got to the door just in time to have it slammed on his face. He heard Sam's evil laugh from the inside.

"Damn it!" Dean kicked the door softly.

* * *

OK, so? what do you think so far?. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone. I'm back. By some cruel cosmic joke, I can't post on my computer back in college, but I can on my crappy, toaster/computer here back home. I'm on vacation for two weeks, so I'll be posting regularly. So, here's chapter 7. I give LittleWing my deepest gratitude for betaing this chapter, her comments and suggestions where a great help. Review!

* * *

After a cold sounding guard asked them who they were and what business brought them to the mansion through the intercom, the main gates opened up and Dean drove the Impala to the house. 

As he was parking a short distance from the house, a maid opened the door. Noticing the look she gave his car Dean realized his brother may have been right, they should have rented a car more suitable for the owner of an interior design company, if just to keep up appearances.

The brothers got out of the car and headed to the door, where the maid awaited them. Passing by a large moving truck parked at the front, Dean looked inside more out of curiosity than suspicion. The back of the truck contained boxes and some old looking furniture. He was about to turn away when something caught his attention. Though the truck looked clean, Dean saw a small mound of dark soil next to one of the boxes. The earth didn't seem to be the same kind as the one on the surroundings. Deciding it was most likely from a flowerpot, Dean shrugged and continued on to the front door.

Greeting them politely, the maid guided them down a long corridor to a large, brightly lit living room..

The maid stood in the middle of the room and motioned for them to sit in a large couch facing a small coffee table. "Please sit, make yourselves comfortable," she said. "The Mistress will be with you shortly." She added. After they declined her offer for something to drink, the maid left.

The brothers gave the large room a quick evaluating glance. The walls of the entire house were white, decorated with some paintings. The furniture was scarce, giving the already large place the appearance of being wider. Sam suddenly remembered something he had seen in a movie about a dentist who had gone mad and started killing his patients. He didn't remember how the entire movie went, but he could recall something about filth hiding under seemingly white, clean surfaces.

Sam noticed a stairway on the side of the room when he heard quiet footsteps coming down. He looked up and his eyes widened when he recognized the woman from his visions as the source of the sound. Dean stood up when she got to the bottom of the stairs and Sam did the same.

Sam leaned towards his brother and coughed out, "womanfrommyvisions."

"What?" Dean asked, getting an elbow to the ribs for his lack of discretion.

"Woman – from – my – visions." Sam whispered through his teeth, annoyed.

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. He didn't have time to say anything else, as Mrs. Weidman was walking across the room towards them.

"Good morning, Mr. Linton," the woman greeted warmly. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Not at all, Mrs. Weidman," Dean answered, and Sam turned to look at him with amused disbelief. He didn't doubt his brother could play any part necessary to get information during a hunt, but it was still funny hearing him talk with such reverence after muttering curses most sailors have never heard when a taxi ran a red light and almost hit them just twenty minutes before.

"Please, call me Aurora," she offered, while gesturing for them to sit back down and she sat in a wooden armchair in front of the coffee table and across from them.

"Aurora, then please call me Dean and this is my associate Sam Kinney," Dean said as they both sat down.

"Its a pleasure," she said, and Sam bowed his head slightly in response.

"So... Aurora," Dean said, pausing as if getting accustomed to the first name treatment. "What is it exactly you would like to remodel?"

"I guess you noticed the moving trucks parked in the front," she said, and Dean nodded. "My husband and I moved here about a month and a half ago." Dean looked directly at her nodding to make her see he was listening, but he was actually picturing the look his brother was giving him, asking if he had noticed that last statement. The Weidman's moving to the city matched the beginning of the disappearances perfectly.

"I've been meaning to furnish and decorate the house, but we have been very busy since arriving and the house is so big, I just don't have the time," she sighed. "So, you see what perfect timing meeting you in the art gallery was." She smiled.

All the while the woman was speaking, Sam couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. Not just from his visions, but from somewhere else. He had that annoying sensation of being about to remember and suddenly forgetting again. He was snapped from his contemplation by his brother's voice.

"I see," Dean said. "Well, we'd be more than honored to help you decorate such a beautiful house. Why don't you show us the rooms you want to remodel and what style you had in mind and we'll come back with an estimate of the costs." He ended, waiting for her to comply.

"That is a great idea." She stood up. "Please follow me. There are just a couple rooms I want to get finished right away. We can discuss the others then," she said, guiding them around the house. "I don't like minimalist styles they make houses look empty and impersonal. A house must have character. I prefer renaissance styles." The three stopped at a large, empty room littered with boxes from the movers. Sam decided it was time to start working.

"Excuse me... Aurora?" Sam asked. The first words he had spoken since they had gotten there. She turned to him with her eyebrows raised. "Can you point me to a restroom?"

"Oh, of course. Right down this corridor, to the left," she said, standing next to the door and pointing down the corridor they had walked to get to the room they were in.

"Thank you," Sam said. He looked at his brother before leaving the room, telling him with his eyes to keep her busy. Dean nodded and Sam left. The woman watched as Sam left the room. Her eyes glinted and the corners of her mouth quirked up in a slight smirk that disappeared when Dean turned back to face her.

Sam found the bathroom Weidman's wife had said. Turning back to the room she and Dean were in, Sam made sure no one was watching him and walked quickly and quietly past the bathroom's door and into another area of the house. He was careful not to run into any members of the staff. He began snooping around, looking for any clues that might lead them to the missing people.

After a couple of minutes of quickly searching around a couple of rooms, he began getting frustrated. He didn't expect to find anything on their first visit to the house, but he could hope. He started walking back to where his brother and Aurora were. He didn't want to raise suspicions. As he walked out of the room he was in he saw a large painting sitting on the floor next to some boxes.

Walkingd over to where the painting sat, he examined it closely. It was a picture of a younger Aurora. Her green-gray eyes looking at the painter. The painting was done with a realistic style, similar to Davinci's, and the frame looked very old. The picture was much closer to the woman in his visions than the one whom he had just met, though they were the same person. Sam stood up and hurried to meet his brother. He had just gotten a strange feeling.

Dean pretended to pay attention to whatever Aurora said about the way she wanted the room done. It wasn't a difficult job because he literally couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Though she was an absolutely beautiful woman, and Dean always acted in a flirtatious way with anything that moved, he couldn't tell why he felt such a strong attraction to her. He felt drawn to her, and had to make a conscious effort to not act stupid. He had never met a woman, no matter how hot, who he felt nervous around.

She seemed to notice, and smiled. Sam got back into the room at that moment.

After looking at the rest of the rooms, the three of them returned to the living room. They sat down and a maid brought them coffee, they continued to discuss the rooms they had just seen.

A few minutes into the conversation, she leaned forward to take her cup from the coffee table and her blouse wrinkled, creating a small opening between the two top buttons. Both brothers looked at her cleavage discreetly. Tucked inside her clothes, hanging from her neck, a plain chain held a small pendant, which in turn held a black stone. Dean realized she had been wearing it at the art gallery, and wondered why a rich woman like her would wear something like that instead of diamonds or whatever it was rich women wore.

The woman settled back down into her seat, and looked up while taking a sip of her coffee. They both looked away at the same time. When Sam looked back at her after a few seconds, she was staring at him giving him an evaluating look. Her face was suddenly serious and he found himself unable to look away. All of a sudden, he felt as if the room was fading away and all he could see were her eyes, staring at him.

He remembered the feeling he had during the first vision, when the woman had been looking at him and screamed. Sam was shaken out of his trance by a chill running down his spine. The strange moment must have lasted just a couple of seconds because Dean was just now looking back at her.

Dean made a question about something stupid like 'why did you choose this house' or something like that, and Sam began replaying his visions while they chatted. He could somehow single out certain images or feelings which had been blurry now that he had her sitting right there in front of him. He remembered the painting he had found while searching the house and suddenly all the visions clicked together, like pieces of a puzzle. Now he could tell where he had seen her before.

Bolting from the couch, Sam stood up, his widened eyes looking at her. Dean turned to his brother, giving him a questioning look. She just stared calmly back at Sam as if she new what he was thinking, her eyes smiling though her mouth didn't.

"We... " Sam started, clearing his throat. "I'm afraid we forgot a very important meeting." He said, turning to his brother with a startled look. Dean, looked at him with confusion written across his face. "We have to go." Sam said in a more insistent tone, an almost pleading one. Dean caught the hidden message in his brother's voice. 'Danger'. He stood up as well.

"That's right," he said. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about that. Would it be OK if we rescheduled?"

"Oh, of course, it's no problem," she said, standing up. "I actually have a few errands to run. Please, go take care of this meeting and call my assistant to arrange the two of you coming some other time." She started walking to the front door with the two of them following. Dean looked sideways to his brother, and noticed Sam giving her cautious glances, his arms flexed slightly as if prepared to fight his way out of the house.

Once at the door they said quick goodbyes and walked to the car. Dean drove out of the mansion through the main gates and pulled over a couple hundred feet from the entrance.

"OK, what was that?" He asked, turning off the engine. He looked at his brother who seemed to be struggling with his thoughts.

"Do you know who we were talking too?" Sam asked, turning slowly to face Dean, his eyes still showed his surprise.

"What do you mean, Weidman's wife?" Dean asked in confusion.

"That was Lucrezia Borgia." Sam stated, chuckling nervously and running his hands through his hair.

"Who?" Dean asked, thinking his brother was loosing his mind.

"Lucrezia Borgia..." Sam said again. "She was the daughter of Pope Alexander VI..."

"I know who Lucrezia Borgia was." Dean spat angrily. "I also know she died almost five hundred years ago."

"I'm telling you, that was her," Sam said, calming down some. "I knew what I was seeing in my visions had already happened, but I had no idea when." Dean looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised while Sam went on, "at first I thought she lived in some of those restored castles, and that's why the place looked old. But when I saw the painting, it all made sense suddenly. I thought it looked old because of the technique, but then I realized it looked old because it was. I saw it hanging on the wall in my first vision, but didn't pay attention to it." Sam stopped his rambling when he saw his brother giving him a concerned look.

"OK, let's see, you are telling me that a five hundred year old woman was just having coffee with us?" Dean asked, trying to make sense from what Sam was saying. "And your visions were flashes of her life from back then?" Sam nodded and Dean scoffed.

The brothers looked back towards the house, and in the distance could see her getting inside a luxurious car. The driver walked around the car and got inside. He started the car and drove towards the entrance as the gates began to open, the sun reflecting on the windshield. They took that as their cue to leave. They had a lot of research to do.

* * *

Author's Note: What did you think? Like it so far? Please review :D 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, chapter 8's up :D. Again, I want to give my biggest thanks to the lovely LittleWing for taking the time to beta this chapter, it's much better because of her. I'll be posting regularly this week but then I'm going back to college and I don't know if I can post there, apparently there's some problem with my ISP. So, if you don't see any new stories for a while, that's the reason. I hope the problem fixed itself while I was gone. OK, enough rambling. On to the story.

* * *

Back at the motel, after bravely running away from the petite, frail looking, five hundred year old woman, the brothers took their regular roles in their research routine. Sam sat cross legged on his bed, laptop open in front of him, reading anything he could find about the Borgias. It was specially hard finding anything useful given they were obscure historical characters and the search engine returned almost three million matches just for the word 'Borgia'. 

Dean ocuppied the other bed, his back against the headrest, flipping through his father's journal; looking for any monsters or demons that could take human form. That was a much easier job because there weren't many monsters with that ability, but it proved to be just as frustrating as his brother's task because Aurora or Lucrezia or whatever they chose to call her, met none of the characteristics of the monsters they had filed.

"Find anything useful?" Dean asked while he put the journal away, giving up. "Anything to tell us what we have here?"

"No," Sam sighed, leaning back against the headboard and rubbing away the tension forming on his temples, "just enough biographies to make me never want to hear the name Borgia again."

"Well, what _do_ we know?" Dean asked, sliding down the mattress to an horizontal position and staring at the ceiling. "She's old, she kidnaps young people using some sort of hypnotic power..." Dean stopped realizing that was all he knew about her.

"She was human at one time." Sam stated with a distant look on his eyes.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, rolling to his side and propping up his upper body on one elbow.

"Remember how I told you the visions seemed like scenes of a movie showing in disorder?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded. "Well, seeing her, that painting, and from what I just read about her, I think I can arrange the visions into something coherent." Sam finished, and his brother stared at him, urging him with his eyes to explain further.

"OK, when I first saw her, she was crying over a dead baby. According to what I just read, her eighth child died a few days after being born. I think that's what I saw. No monster or demon can cry like that. The second vision was about her getting married, so that happened before the first vision. And the last one was her walking through a forest, where something grabs her." Sam stopped, sorting his thoughts. "So, what if she didn't die from childbirth complications as history claims?" Dean raised his eyebrows at that, and Sam explained quickly. "It says here that the night before dying she sent a letter to Pope Leo X saying that she wanted to die." Sam thought for a moment before continuing. "Now that I think about it, she was looking for something in that forest. She was scared, but she was still looking for it." Sam waited for his brother's response.

"So you think whatever she found in that forest gave her immortality?" Dean asked, giving the idea some thought. "Maybe a demon. She could have made some sort of deal with it and that's why she needs the people she kidnaps." Sam nodded, it was a good assumption, but that's all it was. The truth was they had no idea what she was and what she wanted those people for. They didn't even know if any of them were still alive.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dean said suddenly, "she had this pendant hanging from her neck."

"Yeah, I saw it too," Sam said, agreeing. Dean stared at him for a second before a smirk formed on his face.

"Aww, Sammy is turning into a little perv... just like his big brother. I'm so proud." Dean said teasingly, dodging the pillow thrown at his face.

"What about it?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, don't you find it odd that a rich woman wears an ugly pendant like that?" Dean asked, back to serious. Sam had to admit it was. Dean had great observational skills. "Maybe we could find something out about the pendant and that could tell us something more about her."

"It's worth a shot," Sam said, already typing away on his computer.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean came back in, carrying some paper bags, the stains forming on them, a giveaway of their greasy contents. Sam was still hunched over the computer. 

"Any luck?" Dean asked, taking a bite of one burger and setting a bag in front of his brother.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the stone was a black diamond," Sam looked up from the computer's screen and stretched his arms over his head.. "They are rare and mostly used by men because, well, they're black." Sam explained.

"That's it?" Dean scoffed. "That isn't very helpful."

"Hey, I'm not a jeweler! It took me over an hour just to find out what kind of stone it was." Sam said defensively.

"OK, OK. Lets take a break," Dean said, his hands out in a tranquilizing manner, "we'll eat something and go on with the research then." Dean sat down on his own bed with his food.

"Right, 'we' " Sam scoffed.

"What?" Dean asked with a growl, but Sam had already taken a huge bite of his burger and looked away.

The sun was setting by the time Sam finally leaned back from the computer screen. Stretching, he let out a little huff of relief as his back cracked loudly. He rubbed ligthly at his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to erase the spots mockingly dancing in front of his face.

"I'm taking a shower." Sam announced, standing up.

Dean stopped flipping through the few channels on the motel's TV when he heard his brother close the bathroom's door. He stared at the open computer sitting on top of the bed. Sitting still, Dean listened carefully for a few seconds and when he finally heard the shower start, he got up, scooped up the computer and returned to his bed.

The screen showed a page involving some spells using diamonds. Following a hunch, Dean's fingers hovered over the keyboard for a secong before typing something on the search engine. The screen hesitated for a moment before a new page appeared. Dean felt a twinge of pride as he read; he had found something. But as quickly as his exitement came, it faded. Dean suddenly tilted his head to one side, listening to the stillness in the room, straining to hear something. Moments later, with and empty look on his face, Dean slipped quietly out the door.

* * *

Sam exited the bathroom feeling relaxed and with renewed energy. He had the feeling he was going to need that energy because he had yet to find something to help them save those people. Stopping just outside the bathroom, looking around, Sam noticed the computer sitting on top of Dean's bed. Dean was nowhere in sight. 

Sam walked to the window and looked down at the parking lot. He spotted his brother heading for the Impala. Thinking he had gone to get something from the car or maybe to the vending machine, Sam turned away from the window and sat in Dean's bed, in front of the computer.

The page displayed by the computer wasn't the one he had been reading before his shower. This one was about protection charms. Sam wondered why his brother bothered reading it. They knew every possible protection charm out there. Or so he thought. Upon a second look, Sam realized the page wasn't about protection from evil, but quite the opposite. It was a list of charms to protect evil things from harm.

It surprised Sam that such things existed, but thinking about it he guessed it wasn't such an illogical idea. If people could use magic to protect themselves against evil, then evil could do the same to get protection from good, right?

Sam was stupefied to read that there was a charm to make demons resistant to blessed weapons or a werewolf could become immune to silver. He scrolled down the page quickly, guessing what his brother had been looking for, suddenly getting a feeling of unease he couldn't explain.

The last thing on the list were instructions on how to enchant a black diamond to protect it's wearer from light.

"Light?" Sam asked to the empty room. Did that mean this charm protected any evil thing from light forces? Why hadn't they encountered another monster or demon wearing a charm like this then? Or maybe it was meant to protect from a different sort of light. "Sun light!" Sam's eyes widened with realization. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the window. The lonely vending machine across the parking lot and the closed, empty Impala confirmed his fears.

"SHIT! " Sam picked up their weapons bag, turned it upside down and began rummaging through the pile the items formed on the room's carpet.

* * *

Had Sam watched his brother a couple seconds longer, he would have seen him walk past his beloved car without even a glance in its direction. 

Dean walked slowly through the parking lot, past the front desk, through the lobby and out the front door into the night. In a dark alley across the street, a figure stood in the shadows waiting for him. As Dean drew closer he recognized the blond woman leaning on the hood of a black limousine, watching him with satisfaction. When he was only a few feet from her, the hypnotic, siren-like song he had been hearing inside his head stopped. Once free of the trance, Dean was suddenly aware of where he was.

"Hello, Dean." Lucrezia greeted, pulling away from the limo and walking towards him. "I'm so glad you came."

Dean began slowly walking backwards as she began to close the distance between them. Her green eyes glinted with a predatory light, and Dean couldn't help but feel like a helpless gazelle that has strayed from its herd.

Dean considered his options as he kept backing away slowly, trying to buy some time. It was like escaping from an advancing dog; it walks slowly towards you at first, and only when you start running does it chase you. He didn't know what she was or how to fight her. He didn't have any weapons with him. He didn't know what kind of powers she had - aside from the hypnosis thing. So jumping her and trying to beat her couldn't be a wise move. His only option seemed to be running away and making as much noise as possible to try and draw attention towards them, maybe then she would be forced to flee to avoid recognition.

But before Dean's brain even had the chance to tell his legs to turn him around and run, she'd closed the short distance between them and wrapped a deceivingly frail looking hand around his throat. As his surprise faded and Dean began seeing dark spots on the outer edges of his vision, he brought up his hands to try and pry her tiny hand open.

"Don't be frightened, handsome." She whispered in his ear, her cool lips brushing his skin with a feather touch, unfazed by Dean's attempts to free himself. "You're not like the others. You I'm keeping." She pressed a smile against the skin of his ear and then ran one of her long, sharp fangs down the side of his neck, stopping at the place neck meets shoulder. With a simple flick of her wrist, she effortlessly turned Dean's head to the side, getting better access to his neck - her dilated puppils spotting the pulsing vein underneath the skin easily.

A silver cross was suddenly shoved between her face and Dean's neck. With a faint gasp she released her hold of the hunter's neck and flinched away a few steps.

Dean landed hard on his knees, rubbing his throat and gasping for air. Stepping between his brother and the blond, Sam held the cross firmly in his out strechted arm; a stake at the ready in the other hand. The vampire gave him an outraged glare.

Her expression softened suddenly and a confident smirk krept across her face.

"Come on, child," she said with an amused tone, taking a menacing step forward. "Do you honestly believe that one as old as I am is scared of a little cross?" Sam felt a little of his resolve leave him. He hadn't actually thought such an old and powerful vampire would be stopped by a cross. He supposed he had only surprised her. "And you know I could break your neck before that stake comes anywhere near me."

Tossing the cross away, Sam fished his jacket pocket quickly - cursing inwardly as his nervous fingers fumbled for a few seconds - he took out a small plastic bottle containing a transparent fluid. 

"Holy water?" Lucrezia laughed. "That won't stop me." She took another step towards them. Dean finally got himself off the concrete floor and stood beside his brother.

"Maybe not." Sam said, and Dean gave him an incredulous look. What kind of rescue was this? Holy water and a stake? Where were the shotguns, the crossbow, a flamethrower maybe? "But it'll sure make some nasty scars on that pretty little face. That's at least, what? One month of no public events for you?" Sam felt a little of his confidence return when the woman stopped advancing, her smirk disappearing

The brothers watched warily as she stood there, frowning. She was debating whether to let them go or risk getting burned with the holy water. She finally smiled.

"All right. You can go," she said, "... for now. But I'll get him. It's just a matter of when." She pointed past Sam at Dean. She walked towards the limousine and stopped at the open door, turning around. "I have all the time in the world." She smiled mockingly, her green-gray eyes glinting evily. In a blink she had dissapeared inside the car. The limousine's engine suddenly roared, the headlights shooting through the alley, and the vehicle charged them. The brothers jumped aside quickly, barely dodging the large, black car.

Watching the limousine drive away and into the night, Dean's hand snaked out and without warning cuffed the back of his brother's head. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam complained, rubbing at the back of his head.

"You come save me with a cross and holy water?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"Hey, I didn't know where you had gone, I couldn't just run around the streets with a shotgun." Sam said defensively.

"Yeah, well, next time don't bother showing up without a tank," Dean said, beggining the short walk back to the motel. Sam followed close behind.

Half an hour later they had the room cleared, the car packed and checked out. They drove across the city to find another motel. They doubted the vampire would have too much trouble finding them, but they couldn't just sit in the same place waiting for her to come get them. At least they'd have some time to take a breath and think of how to stop her.

* * *

Author's note: What do you think people, did you like it? At least it had more action, right? I'll be finishing this story in a couple more chapters, I'm saving the big, final battle for last >:D 

I won't say reviews will make me post faster because I'll post anyway, but it is nice hearing comments about what you liked or didn't like of the story... so review, review! (cracks whip) OK, I'm going to bed now, I need some sleep, goodnight


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everyone : D chapter nine 9 is up, just one more to go. I want to thank LittleWing for betaing this chapter and for sticking around all this time, I really like how the story has turn out with her help. I hope you like it too. I'll try to have the last chapter ready soon but I can't promise anything because school has been really crazy lately.

A couple quick comments: I started this story long before Dead Man's Blood aired, so my vampires are different from the ones on the show. I also imply they've killed vampires before, so just ignore those little details.

Ok, on to the story.

* * *

Dean looked up subconsciously from his plate to the door after hearing the little bell hanging on top of it chime. A young couple entered the diner they were in and Dean looked back down. Sam was sitting on the other side of the booth, in front of him, chasing a pea around the plate with his fork - his back to the door. 

Dean usually tried to take a seat where he could watch the door. But not in diners full of harmless people. He did so in bars - you never know when friends of the marks you hustle on a given night are going to show up with questionable intentions – and in police stations, just in case some cop remembered the case of a guy called Dean Winchester who had been killed after being the suspect for a couple murders.

Usually he took the spots overlooking the door without noticing, more out of habit than anything, but this time he had made a conscious decision to sit facing the entrance. He had a vampire that could walk around during the day to worry about. He doubted she would come for them so soon though. Not in a diner that was full of people. That was actually the reason he had decided to check into this particular motel. Though it was twice as expensive as the ones the brothers normally stayed in, the large parking lot full of cars indicated the place was filled with guests. He was slightly ashamed to be using the crowd for protection, he was supposed to keep the unsuspecting civilians from evil - not the other way around - but he was sure he wasn't endangering them by being there.

One thing Dean liked about vampires over other creatures was the fact that he could get in their heads and predict their moves, after all they had once been human. But that was what he hated about them too. They had been human, they were smarter than average monsters. Wendigos, werewolves and zombies killed to feed or because they were being controlled by someone to do so. But they were reckless, they didn't plan their attacks, they acted on impulse, on instinct. Vampires were different. They were closer to human. There were stupid vampires - his favorite kind - and then there were much smarter ones. He knew it took a very intelligent vampire to survive unnoticed in society for five hundred years. Five hundred years of experiences, of mistakes to learn from, of knowledge. This hunt would be a tricky one.

"Dean!" Dean was snapped out of his contemplations by his brother's voice.

"What?" Dean asked, realizing Sam had been saying something and he'd been paying no attention.

"I said you haven't touched your food. What are you thinking about?" Sam asked. Dean eyed him for a moment, like he was considering whether his brother was joking or not.

"Are you serious?" Dean scoffed. "What do you think I'm thinking about?" His tone a little harsher than he intended. He wasn't really angry at his brother, but he was frustrated. He had no idea how they were going to kill this bitch.

Of course he knew 'how' they'd try to kill her. She's a vampire, there really wasn't much research to do, stake to the heart and problem solved. But she wasn't like any vampire they had fought before. Most vampires they'd come across were a couple years old, living in old abandoned warehouses, not mansions with security cameras, guards and dogs. That was the most frustrating part, they knew exactly what they were fighting and where to find it, but they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Much as he hated to admit, she was the one in control of the situation. They there sitting ducks in a pond of innocent people waiting for her to make the next move.

"Dean," Sam said snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face, as he stared off into emptiness. "You in there?"

"What?" Dean snapped - tearing his mind from his musings.

Sam stared at him for a long moment. He finally sighed and shook his head lightly, while he understood the seriousness of the situation, he wished Dean didn't think he was the one responsible of getting them through it.

"Come on," Sam said gesturing with his fork to Dean's plate, "eat something and we'll figure something out then."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said, sighing. He was actually very hungry. "How 're we getting back into that house?"

Sam huffed with resignation at his brother's incapacity to stop thinking of the hunt. "Hey I got us in last time. Your turn to think of something."

"Technically _I _got us in last time. You got kicked out of the party, remember?" Dean said, smirking at the memory.

"Yeah but it was my idea to go there in the first place," Sam countered – finality in his tone - setting his empty plate aside and picking up the newspaper.

Dean ate in silence while his brother read the paper.

"Hey, you won't believe who died last night." Sam said suddenly, a hint of surprise in his voice. Dean raised his eyebrows - his mouth closed as he chewed – urging his brother to continue. "Local tycoon Victor Weidman dies in car accident."

"You're kidding!." Dean forcefully swallowed, almost choking on the remnants of a fry. "No way that was an accident."

"Last night, while driving to New York for a business meeting, Mr. Victor Weidman's limousine was involved in a tragic accident on interstate 76, when the driver lost control of the vehicle and crashed into a full fuel tanker." Sam stopped to look at his brother. Dean listened to the story wide eyed.

"Damn!" Dean said eloquently. "Must've been one hell of a blast. Were there any other cars around?" Sam read a little more and then shook his head.

"What do you think really happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm sure the story is true, but I really doubt the driver 'lost control of the vehicle'," Dean said making quote marks in the air with his fingers. "More like drove straight into the fuel truck."

"You think she had the driver kill himself to kill Weidman?" Sam asked surprised. "Man, if that's not loyalty I don't know what is."

"He didn't do it willingly," Dean said - a pensive look on his face. "When she called me, it was like I couldn't think for myself. It was weird, my mind felt numb, like in a dream where you can see and hear everything but you have no control. My body just moved by itself, but I remember all of it." Sam stared at his brother, trying to imagine what that must have felt like. "And then College Boy appeared with his ridiculous, tiny, little holy water bottle of doom," Dean joked suddenly, kicking Sam under the table.

"Oww, son of a ..." Sam stopped mid sentence as a young couple with a little kid seating nearby gave him a warning glare. "I explained that already," Sam hissed lowering his voice, clutching his knee with both hands. "I couldn't just run looking for you carrying a shotgun."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean feigned anger. "Anyway, back to the paper, I think we may have found something. You think she kills all her husbands to get their money?"

"Could be. We'll have to look for wealthy deceased men in the cities the last disappearances took place in," Sam said, and both brothers suddenly fell silent. They had almost forgotten about the missing people. Now they knew none of them were alive. They had all been killed the same day they disappeared - they'd been just a snack. Dean shuddered at the memory of her fangs so close to his neck.

"We'll have to think of how to deal with the mind control thing too," Sam tried to change the subject. "We can't kill her if she can make us blow our heads off with just a thought." Dean nodded.

"She's fucking fast too. I didn't even get a chance to run, I had just thought about it and suddenly she was in my face." Dean stopped when he noticed the same couple with the little kid giving him and his brother a dirty look.

"We're writing a novel about vampires," Dean explained flashing a quick smile at the small family.

"Cool!" The little boy exclaimed . "I love vampires!"

"Yeah... me too." Dean smiled at the boy and looked at his parents - they smiled back at him politely.

"How are you going to kill it? You know, in the story?" The boy asked just as everyone was returning to their own conversations.

"Well, we don't know yet." Dean answered the boy, amused by his innocence.

"Just don't do it with a stake. That's boring." The boy said, and Dean couldn't suppress a chuckle. He doubted they'd even get a chance to come close to Lucrezia with a stake. She was too fast and strong. Maybe a crossbow, Dean mused.

The waitress came to take Sam and Dean's empty plates. Declining her offer for dessert the brothers ordered the check. Balancing the plates on one hand in a display of dexterity, she placed the bill on the table – a little smile on her face - and left. Dean picked up the small paper sheet, placed it back down after reading it and tossed a twenty over it. The brothers said brief goodbyes to the family – still not done with their meals – and went back to their room, across the parking lot.

* * *

"Well," Sam said, leaning back into the mattress from his sitting position in front of the computer, "you were right, there is a pattern. In the last city there were 23 disappearances, and a man named Richard Norton died after falling down the stairs of his house. In the city before that another rich guy died when one of the servants went nuts and shot him. This goes way back." Sam said, looking up to gage his brother's reaction. 

"An no one finds that even a little weird?" Dean asked surprised. "How can she kill all those guys and not have the FBI all over her?"

Sam smirked at the question; he had to admit this woman was good. "Because she died too," he said.

Dean stared at his brother trying to figure out what he meant. "What?" He asked when he failed to do so.

"She dies too," Sam continued. "Every time she marries a rich guy, the guy dies and she is found dead in their house a couple days later. Suicide. It's perfect man, think about it. She's a vampire, she doesn't breathe, her heart doesn't beat. She marries a wealthy man, kills him, gets all his money, she fakes her own suicide, acts dead for a couple of hours while she's taken to the morgue and then she sneaks out, cashes in her winnings and disappears. Who's gonna go looking for a corpse?" Sam finished his explanation while Dean considered the idea.

"Crap! This bitch is smarter than I gave her credit for," Dean said absentmindedly. "So this means we have just a couple of days to stop her before she fakes her own death and pulls a Houdini on us."

"You know, I don't think she's leaving town just yet. We cut her stay in this city short. She usually takes about 20 - 25 people over the course of a couple of months and then she does this husband murdering, suicide faking thing." Dean opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Sam rambled on. "She was pretty pissed when she didn't get to take you, and she has to be pissed that we know who she is, even if she doesn't think we can stop her. We made it risky for her to keep killing people in this city. My guess is she will come back for us before leaving, if just for the pleasure of killing us," Sam finished, satisfied at his amazing deductive abilities. Dean stared at him for a second.

"Now, that's a comforting thought," he said sarcastically, but then a realization hit him. "Wait, that's it!" Dean said excited. "She'll be taken to the city morgue when she fakes her death. That will be our chance to get the bitch." Dean smiled devilishly - already tasting victory. Sam wasn't so sure they should be underestimating this woman.

Two hours later they were taking care of the final details of their plan. Sam had to admit it was a good plan; one of the more carefully thought out ones they'd ever done. They usually just barged into wherever the bad guy of the week was after finding out what it was and how to kill it. They didn't make meticulous plans unless the bad guy - or girl in this case - was very dangerous. Sam couldn't help but feel as though there was something they were leaving out.

"Ok," Sam started, "we've covered almost everything." Dean raised his eyebrows at that. "Except the Jedi mind trick thing."

"Yeah, I guess the plan isn't much use if she makes us jump off a cliff, huh?" Dean said with an unamused laugh. "Any ideas on how we're going to deal with that?"

Sam smirked. "Oh, I already thought of something," Dean smiled lightly, mimicking his brother's expression. "But you're not going to like it," Sam's smile broadened and Dean's disappeared.

* * *

Dean stopped flipping the channels on the motel's little TV when Sam leaned back from his hunched position over the laptop and stretched. 

"Ok, I think I've got this thing down," Sam announced.

"Man, are you sure about this?" Dean asked, looking a little nervous.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you're scared," Sam teased, "it's perfectly safe, man. Would you rather jump off that cliff?"

"No," Dean said, sounding a little too much like a little kid for his own comfort. He cleared his throat. "I just want to make sure you don't fry my brain and I end up thinking I'm a 12 year old girl."

"Aww, I wouldn't do that," Sam replied innocently. "Maybe 16, you know, so you could at least enjoy it... get a boyfriend..." Sam laughed.

"Forget it," Dean said getting up and heading for the door.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry, I'll stop joking about it," Sam said suppressing a laugh. When he was sure he could speak with a serious face he continued. "Come on, Dean, this has to be done if we're going to kill that bitch."

Dean released his hold on the doorknob with a sigh. "This better fucking work," he muttered in a low voice, turning to face Sam and walking to sit back on his own bed. "You know?" Dean said suddenly, a pensive look on his face. "Why should I be the only one to do this? It'd only be fair that you do it to." Sam wasn't expecting that.

"What?" Dean grinned when his brother's jaw almost hit the floor. "Why me? It's you she wants!"

"Both of us or none of us," Dean said with determination, "what's it gonna be?"

"Fine," Sam spat annoyed. "Let's get this over with."

Dean seemed satisfied with that and eased himself down so he was now laying on his back. Sam read quickly from his laptop again and then turned to face his brother.

"Ok, close your eyes and try to relax." Sam said, making his best attempt at a soothing voice like the computer indicated.

"You try to relax with someone messing with you head," Dean answered crankily - his eyes closed.

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm relaxing," Dean said - his lips quirking upwards almost imperceptibly.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and started again.

* * *

Hi, everyone. I just wanted to let anyone who's been following this story know that the last chapter is gonna take a while cause I'm on vacation and forgot what I had so far in my computer (sorry :P). I liked the way things were going so I don't really want to try to rewrite it. The last chapter should be up by the middle of August, I'll try to make it worth the waiting. In the meantime I may write some knew stuff, so stay tunned. Thanks for you patience, see you all around ;D  



End file.
